Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 7 = 3(x - 1)$
Solution: Distribute the $3$ in the $3(x - 1)$ term on the right. $y - 7 = {3x - 3}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $7$ to both sides. $y = 3x - 3 + 7$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 3x + 4$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $3$ and a y-intercept of $4$.